Fragile (SasuNaru)
by aihara16
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS A BOYXBOY FANFIC SasuNaru Pairing How fragile a human can be to a demon's eye? Lemon alert! One shot.


**Fragile**

WARNING: Mature content ahead. Read at your own risk.

Sound of flesh slapping flesh, mewl and groans can be heard in the four corners of the dark small room. The mewls, in every second, turns into hoarse moan followed by a possesive growl.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the air, that only heated up the two beings in the single bed. The two being that is suck up in their own world. Not caring if someone can hear their sex chants. The sound they make only made them more heated up and more aggressive in their said activity.

Heated pale fingers grip softly the blonde locks as the pale man lock his pale cold lips on the heated pink one. Another soft growl escape the man's throat as he slide his wet, slimy muscle inside the heated orifice of the blonde. The blonde moan as his lover trace every part of his wet cavern, not missing anything. Sweet yet intoxicating.

Sasuke cut off the kiss to let his lover regain his breathing. Both stare at each other's eye which is visible of passion, lust and love. Not they speak it in words, mostly is done by action, which is proven best.

Naruto strangle a cry as Sasuke penetrate the deepest part of him. Just having the man's pale and cold hands touch his body is enough to make him horny. But having Sasuke inside him, and rubbing against his heated walls more than enough for him to lose himself and his sanity. That's right, Sasuke drive him crazy. With pleasure. And everytime Sasuke move fast and deep, but gently, he can't help but scream his name over and over again. Only Sasuke can give him this kind of euphoria.

Pale arm's snake around the blonde's waist, as the Uchiha lift Naruto and sit him on his lap, the blonde straddling him. Sasuke grab Naruto's hips and lift it up, until only the tip of him is inside, and slam back hard, which made the blonde arch his back and throw his head back in pleasure. The Young Uchiha pleasured his lover's body continously, making sure to throughly taste every part of the blonde's body. And mark him in any place, showing the world that Uchiha Sasuke owns Uzumaki Naruto. That's right. Naruto only belongs to him. His body, his heart and soul, his whole being.

As they reach their peak, Sasuke release a pained growl which alerted the blonde. In the very eyes of Naruto, Sasuke's skin started to darkened, turning into a grayish hue. His iris turning red with black swirls, as his cornea is coated in coal black. The usually duck-butt midnight short hair is now tint in blue and past through the man's shoulder. Pale lips which Naruto loves is now dark bluish violet shade. Naruto's eyes widen at the sudden transformation of his lover. This is the first time he witness the demon form of his lover. Not that he wasn't aware of it yet it still suprise him. The fact that someone like Sasuke will love a mere human like him.

Sasuke stare at his lover's eye with a hint of fear lingering on his scarlet eyes. Afraid that Naruto might find him ugly in this form and leave him. But instead, in Sasuke's suprise, Naruto reach out to touch Sasuke's cheeks with his palm, a tear glistening down to his soft tan cheeks.

"S-so beautiful..."

Sasuke stared in awe as he watch Naruto's eyes look at him with pure love and amazement, and much more, lust.

"Did you like it, my love?"

"Yes, I do.", Naruto responded as he caressed his lover's face gently as he admire the very being of him. "Why can't us humans be beautiful as you?"

A soft chuckle pass Sasuke's lips, amaze on his Naruto's silly question.

"Even if you are a human, I will always love you, Naruto.", Sasuke stated truthfuly.

"Even if we, humans, are nothing but deceitful creatures, fragile and easily broken?", Naruto uttered, sounding unconvinced but Sasuke knows better that his lover is only teasing him.

"Yes, I will still love you, even if your reduce to nothingness.", and Sasuke peck his lover's inviting lips.

That words is enough to shut the blonde's mouth, and add that pale lips moving against his own, and continue to savor his lover. Sasuke started to move again, slowly amd gently, as if he's holding a fragile glass. Afraid that it may break. Naruto slim fingers trace on Sasuke's torso, feeling the smoothness of the gray skin against his fingers. And again, the two lovers shared a passionate love. They continue to make love until the sun rise.

No word is enough to describe the feelings of contenment lingering on their hearts as they wrap their arms around each other's body, and fall in a deep slumber with a smile on their face.

THE END

A/N: THANKS FOR READING MY WORK! I ACTUALLY FIRST PUBLISHED THIS STORY IN WATTPAD AND I NOW, I DID IT HERE IN

AND AS YOU CAN SEE I'M STILL NOT GOOD IN WRITING SO YEAH, SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND TYPO...

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS!

CIAOSSU~


End file.
